


[Podfic] draw another breath

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Genderbending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She had dark, shaggy hair, chopped and messy and hanging in her face. Her dark jeans were tight and she'd topped it all off with a ratty Iron Maiden shirt and black boots.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'draw another breath' by akamine_chan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] draw another breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [draw another breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248994) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded for the [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) squares Unfamiliar Fandom (Due South), Wild Card (no editing), and for October's theme challenge "Crossover". Thanks to [](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/)**akamine_chan** for the blanket permission!  
>  Also available [on my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/45166.html).

**Title:** [draw another breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/248994)  
 **Author:** [](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/)**akamine_chan**  
 **Length:** 0:04:31  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Pairing(s):** Gerard/RayK  
 **Warning(s):** none 

**Download links (right-click to save):**  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5BbandXdS%5D_draw_another_breath_%28akamine_chan-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (4.6 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5BbandXdS%5D_draw_another_breath_%28akamine_chan-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (2.5 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
